Floor pad modules are currently very popular among consumers. There are many different designs for the connecting mechanism provided along four edges of the floor pad modules, so that the floor pad modules could be continuously connected to one another at all four edges to provide a large area of floor pad. A common feature for these conventional floor pad modules is that they must be connected to one another with a front side thereof always facing the same side. When any one module included in a pack of the same floor pad modules is turned upside down, it would fail to engage the connecting mechanism along its four edges, such as a series of tenons, with mortises provided along the edges of other modules that are not reversed. Due to this limitation, the conventional irreversible floor pad modules are usually produced to show the same color at two sides thereof, and consumers have to purchase two or more packs of differently colored floor pad modules to enable formation of a large area of combined floor pad showing one or more colored patterns. In other words, the consumers have to expend more money to buy more packs of differently colored floor pad modules to produce desired color patterns on their combined floor pad while they do not actually need so many floor pad modules. This is, of course, an unnecessary waste to the consumers.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a reversible floor pad module showing two different colors at two sides thereof, so that consumers may freely reverse any one of the reversible floor pad modules included in the same one pack to form colored patterns on the connected floor pad modules without encountering the problem of unmatched connecting mechanisms. The reversible floor pad modules enables the floor pad modules to be produced with two different colors at two sides thereof, so that consumers need only to buy one pack of floor pad modules to obtain a large area of combined floor pad showing two different colors. The reversible dual-color floor pad modules also enable manufacturers to carry a reduced stock of finished products of the floor pad modules to save warehousing space thereof.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a reversible dual-color floor pad module that includes a square body being provided along each edge of a first pair of two opposite edges with alternate first dovetails and corresponding dovetail grooves, such that the number of the first dovetails is N, which is a natural number larger than 1, and the number of the corresponding dovetail grooves is N+1; the square body also being provided along each edge of a second pair of two opposite edges with spaced second dovetails and first dovetails, and corresponding dovetail grooves between two adjacent first and second dovetails or two adjacent first dovetails, such that the total number of the first and the second dovetails, and the number of the corresponding dovetail grooves at each edge of the second pair of two opposite edges are N+1 and N, respectively. With these arrangements, the floor pad module could be reversed without affecting the connection of it to any other floor pad module that is not reversed. Thus, the floor pad module may be produced with two sides thereof showing two different colors. A consumer needs only to buy one pack of floor pad modules to obtain a combined floor pad showing different color patterns.